Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
Background Art
A technology is known, which transfers information from a user terminal to a server on a cloud environment to register the information in the server for use by other apparatuses. For example, after a print job is registered in a print server on the cloud environment, a printer accesses the print server to perform printing in accordance with the registered print job. The printing via the print server as described above may be performed using a printer located in a local environment such as an office and a university etc.
In a local environment, users of the printer are often limited to preregistered users, and available functions and the number of printable sheets are often limited as well. Similarly, printing may be restricted even with the print server on the cloud environment.